Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket)
The series of novels produced by Pocket Books to accompany Star Trek: Deep Space Nine have been published under license since 1993. The majority of novels being written now form part of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine relaunch, which has become extremely popular. Novelizations * Emissary * The Search * The Way of the Warrior * Klingon (novel) * Trials and Tribble-ations * Call to Arms * Sacrifice of Angels * Far Beyond the Stars * What You Leave Behind Unnumbered * Warped * Legends of the Ferengi * Prophecy and Change * Hollow Men Numbered # Emissary # The Siege # Bloodletter # The Big Game # Fallen Heroes # Betrayal # Warchild # Antimatter # Proud Helios # Valhalla # Devil in the Sky # The Laertian Gamble # Station Rage # The Long Night # Objective: Bajor # Invasion! #3: Time's Enemy # The Heart of the Warrior # Saratoga # The Tempest # Wrath of the Prophets # Trial by Error # Vengeance # The 34th Rule # Rebels #1: The Conquered # Rebels #2: The Courageous # Rebels #3: The Liberated Novels set after the series * The Lives of Dax * Millennium (bracketing story) ** The Fall of Terok Nor ** The War of the Prophets ** Inferno Relaunch * The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One * The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two * A Stitch in Time * Avatar ** Part One ** Part Two * Section 31: Abyss * Gateways #4: Demons of Air and Darkness ** What Lay Beyond (conclusion "Horn and Ivory") * Mission Gamma #1: Twilight * Mission Gamma #2: This Gray Spirit * Mission Gamma #3: Cathedral * Mission Gamma #4: Lesser Evil * Rising Son * Unity * Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ** Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine #1: Cardassia and Andor ** Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine #2: Trill and Bajor ** Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine #3: The Dominion and Ferenginar *Warpath Major characters * Benjamin Sisko * Kira Nerys * Worf * Odo * Jadzia Dax * Julian Bashir * Miles O'Brien * Quark * Ezri Dax * Nog * Jake Sisko * Ro Laren Elias Vaughn Commander Vaughn was a former operative with Starfleet Special Operations. He became Kira Nerys' new first officer on Deep Space 9 (and commanding officer of the [[USS Defiant (NCC-75633)|USS Defiant]]). :Vaughn was 101 years old when we first met him, and is in excellent physical health, showing that humans routinely live much longer in Trek's future. Vaughn has been offered promotions many times over the years, but in keeping with his mission with Special Ops, prefers to remain a Commander in order to keep a low profile. Even so, officers all the way to the rank of Admiral routinely rely on Vaughn for advice, and generally do not attempt to pull rank on him. He has a strained relationship with his daughter, Starfleet Ensign Prynn Tenmei, ever since an incident with Prynn's mother Ruriko, who had been assimilated by the Borg. When Ruriko attacked her daughter and attempted to assimilate her, Elias was forced to kill Ruriko in self defense. Prynn blamed him for years for this incident. :''Elias Vaughn has never appeared onscreen, but Sean Connery is a popular fan choice for the role, should it be needed (Vaughn has appeared on the cover of some DS9 novels, but not resembling any specific person). ;Appearances * Avatar, Part I (first appearance) * Avatar, Part II * Abyss * Demons of Air and Darkness * Serpents Among the Ruins (Star Trek: The Lost Era, earliest chronological appearance) * The Art of the Impossible * The Battle of Betazed (Pocket TNG'') Sam Bowers Taran'atar The Jem'Hadar chosen by Odo to be his represenative to the Alpha Quadrant. Thirishar ch'Thane Prynn Tenmei See also * Star Trek: The Original Series (Pocket) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket) * Star Trek: Voyager (Pocket) * Star Trek: Enterprise (Pocket) External Links *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine relaunch at Wikipedia Category:Novels